FNAF Truth or Dare
by Midi-Arai
Summary: A fanfic where I TORTURE- I MEAN, have fun with the FNAF characters in a TORTUROUS- I MEAN friendly game of Truth or Dare! #notevensorry
1. INTRO

**#notevensorryformakingthisstory **

**yep, i'm making another truth or dare thing so i can TORTURE- I MEAN, have a fun time with a franchise, and this time the VICTIM- I MEAN, franchise is Five Nights at Freddy's!~**

**^^ Just so you know, fair warning, i might show favoritism toward Mike... :3**

**-VERY IMPORTANT- I DO NOT OWN FNAF, FNAF BELONGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON -VERY IMPORTANT-**

* * *

Mila: OH, HOW I LOVE MY LIFE!

Midi: yay! we get our own show!

Mila: AND IT'S FNAF! YES!

Midi: yay~

Mila: TIME TO TELEPORT EM' TO THE STUDIO!

* * *

Mike: DAMNIT FOXY! JUST GO AWAY!

Jeremy: I KNEW we should have bought batteries for that flashlight...

Fritz: :3

Mike: *stares at Fritz* ...you really need therapy...

Balloon Boy: Hi!

Mike: I swear, I am going to kill that freaking robot...

Mila: HEY GUESS WHAT YOU'RE COMING WITH ME

Mike: WAIT WHAT

*Mila Teleports Mike, Jeremy, Balloon Boy, Fritz, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Freddy, Marionette, Golden Freddy, and basically all of the animatronics, including Endo, Balloon Girl, Shadow Freddy, and Shadow Bonnie*

* * *

Mila: REVIEWERS! TELL ME IF I MISSED ANYONE

Mike: what just-

Midi: so, welcome to our studio! I hope you enjoy you're stay! Because... *in a demonic voice* YOU'RE NEVER GETTING OUT.

Mila: AHAHAHHAHAH

Mike: oh, no...

Mila: *normal voice* well, anyway! Send us dares or truths or both if ya like, and right now, since we're feeling lonely, well, sorta, we're accepting other's OCs as one of these positions...

* * *

Co-Hosts: 2

Chefs : 4

Torturers: AS MANY AS I CAN MWAAHAHAHAHA

Healers: 8

Messenger: 3

* * *

Mila: and that's all we need! Well, see you in chapter 1!~

Mike: oh, gods, help...

**TIME FOR THE TORTURE TO START- I MEAN, Time for the fun to start!**


	2. Chapter 1

**HELLO!**

**And, welcome, to, CHAPTER 1 OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S TRUTH OR DARE AKA FNAF TRUTH OR DARE!**

**This is going to be intresting... EHHEHEHE...**

Mila: Yay, our first chapter~

Midi: I'm going to love this.

Mike: Someone kill me...

Mila: Gladly!

Mike: WAIT WHAT NO I WAS JOKING

Mila: aww...

Midi: well, onto the first dare!

_magicwolfpup123 chapter 1 . Jan 1_

_This is gonna be fun hey I'm Magicwolfpup123 and here are my dares for you. _  
_Marionette gets hit with a mallet by toy Freddy_  
_mangle gets fixed and can't be destroyed for two chapter_  
_foxy 1.0 get turned into a baby_  
_chica and toy chica have a slap fight_  
_Bonnie gets his face back and gets to spend quality time with toy Bonnie by having some fun_  
_Freddy and golden freddy have to sing it's raining tacos _  
_hope u like my dares btw happy new year!_

Marionette: Wait, WHAT?!

Toy Freddy: yay! *hits Marionette with the mallet*

Marionette: YOU. ARE. LUCKY. THAT. FRITZ. IS. STILL. PLAYING. THE. MUSIC. BOX.

Fritz: *keeps playing it, for fear of his life*

Midi: OK... *Sweat drops*

Mangle: Yes. Yes! YES!

*Mangle is magically fixed. ..Somehow.*

Foxy: What?! NO. NO! NOOOOOOO *Gets turned into a baby*

Mila: awwww! C'mere, you! *Grabs Foxy and hugs him*

Foxy: *in a squeaky voice* Let. me. go!

Chica: DIE REPLACEMENT *Slaps Toy Chica*

Toy Chica: DIE, OLD ME! *Slaps Chica*

Bonnie: YAY! MY FACE! MY FACEEEEEE

Toy Bonnie: ER.. By, "Quality Time" and "Fun"?

Bonnie: hehehe...

Toy Bonnie: ...I don't want to know...

Freddy and Golden Freddy: IT'S RAINING TACOS, FROM OUT OF THE SKY, TACOS! NO NEED TO ASK WHY! JUST OPEN YOU'RE MOUTH, AND CLOSE YOU'RE EYES..

Mike: o_o What. The. Hell?

Freddy and Golden Freddy: ...IT'S RAINING TACOS!

Jeremy: I don't even...

_Doortodarkness12 chapter 1 . 20h ago_

_I have an OC, along with some dares. If the anamatronics read all my other reviews, they know they mightot be active until FNAF 1600. Anyways, my OC is a turterer-I MEAN a very fun and loving person named Aren, he uses a Spear and a flamethrower if they don't do the dares. He also owns the fan pits. For more information, he's on the Xenblade Redux OC stuff. Anyways, in to the dares._  
_Foxy: Kiss Old Chica_  
_Freddy: No laughing_  
_Mangle: Feel free to torture all those little kids who ripped you apart, and because I feel sorry for you, have a cookie._  
_Golden Freddy: Walk into Aren's torture room, equipped with only a stick._  
_Toy Bonnie: Have a staring contest with Toy Chica._  
_Mike: Have unlimited power and have doors for the air vents._  
_Fritz: Follow Mikes advice and go see therapy, inside Aren's office._  
_Have fun being tortured- I mean brutally ripped apart!_

Aren: Hello.

Mila: Hey, Aren!

Aren: Two High Entia, running a Truth or Dare show, with characters from a horror game? Now this is something you don't see everyday.

Mila: Well, we're random. Hehe~!

Foxy: How?! I'm a little kid!

Chica: oh, it's ok! *grabs Foxy, raises him to her height, and kisses him*

Foxy: ... I suddenly like the idea of kissing.

Freddy: What?! Why?!

Mila: Because DoorToDarkness said so!

Freddy: NOO *Cries in a corner*

Mike: Should I even feel sorry for him?

Midi: Don't. Freddy's a s-

Mila: DON'T. EVEN. GO. THERE. MIDI.

Mangle: YEAH *Goes of to torture le kids*

Golden Freddy: meep! *goes into the room*

Aren: I'm going to enjoy this.

Golden Freddy: oh, s-

*Golden Freddy's screams are heard*

Mike: ...I don't... I don't even want to know what Aren is doing to Golden Freddy...

Toy Bonnie: *stares at Toy Chica*

Mila: ...they're never going to stop...

Mike: Yes. Yes! YES. YES! JUST FREAKIN' YES!

Freddy: I hate you.

Mike: YESSSSS

Fritz: OK?

Mike: OK. One, never forget to wind that music box! DO NOT LET THAT THING GO UNWOUND.

Fritz: OK!

Mike: Seriously, You really don't want the Marionette to get to you. It's painful..

Fritz: how do you know?

Mike: apparently, according to Mila, she once dared the Marionette to literally hug me without killing me... ...it was painful as hell...

Fritz: o_o

Mike: yeah...

Fritz: well, time to see some therapy! with... Aren... oh, gods...

Aren: *grins*

Fritz: Oh, no...

Jeremy: it was nice knowing you, Fritz.

Fritz: WAIT WHAT NO I DON'T WANNA DIE

*And then Fritz was dragged into Aren's Office!*

Mila: poor guy.

Midi: I almost feel sorry for him.

Mila: Next review. Hopefully Fritz will live, or else someone has to revive him...

_iPixelCake chapter 1 . Jan 1_

_I love this idea o3o anywho, I would really love it if Foxy kissed Chica for five whole minutes.. and if he argues with me dont hesitate to use this baseballbat. -hands her le bat- -_  
_Loves, Lana ouo_

Foxy: I WON'T ARGUE *Kisses Chica for 5 minutes*

Midi: WHERE IS MY CAMERA

Mila: HERE SIS

*Mila gives Midi her camera*

Mike: ...there is something deeply wrong with you two...

Jeremy: *shivers in fear*

Mila: a-anyway, next review!

_SonofDeath chapter 1 . Jan 1_

_Foxy: I dare Foxy to dance to the song "What does the fox say"_

_Everyone except the Marionette: I dare everyone to play volleyball with the Marionette's box with him still inside it._

_Freddy: Is there anyone here that you have a crush on? You don't have to point out who they are._

Foxy: you. monster.

Mila: it's either dance, or the fan pit!

Foxy: FAN PIT! it can't be that bad!

Midi: so, Foxy's taking one for the team? *Sniffs* such bravery...

Mike: WAIT, WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT THE FAN PIT?!

Midi: ...it's best if you just watch.

*Mila throws Foxy in the fan pit*

Foxy: see, it isn't- OH GODS WHAT ARE THEY DOING AHHHHHHH

Mike: ... ...I get it now... ...

Jeremy: poor Foxy...

Foxy: *gets out of the pit* NEVER. AGAIN.

Mila: better fix em' up. Or... Mike gets to fix him!

Mike: WHY ME?!

Mila: well, you can do it, right?

Mike: maybe...

Mila: then you do it!

Mike: nope.

Mila: PLEASE

Mike: NO

Mila: PLEASSEEE

Mike: NO

Mila: ...fine...

*Mila fixes Foxy*

Mila: Ya know, Mike. YOU COULD HAVE HELPED.

Mike: You expect me to fix something that wants to KILL ME?!

Mila: ...well...uh...

Mike: *sigh* Never mind...

Mila: well, time to play volleyball with the Marionette's music box while he's in it!

Marionette: WHAT?!

Everyone else: YES!

*After one long Volleyball match*

Marionette: I think I'm going to hurl...

Freddy: Someone I have a crush on? ...er... not yet?

Mila: ...Next review?

_Someone chapter 1 . Jan 1_

_I dare Mike to kiss both of the Chicas on the beak :-)_

Mike: NO. JUST NO.

Chica: PLEASEE

Mike: NO.

Toy Chica: PLEASE

Mike: NO.

Chica and Toy Chica: PLEASEEEE

Mike: NO, NO, NO, AND NO! NEVER!

Mila: then you leave me no choice. *Pushes Mike in the fan pit*

Mike: OH GODS FREAKIN'-

*Later*

Midi: wow... this time they actually killed the guy.

Mila: ...we need to revive him now...

Midi: *revives Mike* there we go.

Mike: I hate you all...

Midi: Next review, and the last review!

Mike: OH THANK THE GODS

Jeremy: YES

Fritz: yay...

Mila: oh, cool! Fritz is alive.

_XxkinghorusxX chapter 1 . 5h ago_

_Foxy since you like to sit in the hallway and kill people i dare you to dress up like toy bonnie_

Foxy: WHY WOULD I DRESS LIKE THAT THING?!

Mila: do you want the fan pit again?!

Foxy: ...no...

Mila: THEN DRESS UP!

Foxy: ...i hate you all...

Midi: Wow, interesting. Foxy's turning int Mike in terms of attitude.

Mila: good or bad thing?

Midi: either.

*Foxy dresses as Toy Bonnie*

Foxy: I. HATE. YOU. ALL.

Midi: yep, he's turning into Mike.

Toy Bonnie: is there something wrong with how i look?!

Foxy: nothing. it's just, that now... I look so... ...girly...

Toy Bonnie: YOU LITTLE-

*Toy Bonnie and now strangling Foxy*

Foxy: AGH!

Midi: ...i better end it here...

Mila: good idea..

**Poor Foxy.**

**Anyway, please review if you want more~**

**See you in chapter 2!~**

**seems like Foxy and Mike are the first two victims of the Fan pit.**

**WHO WILL BE NEXT?!**

**My money's on Bonnie.**


End file.
